Fearless Twilight
by ecrivain inspire
Summary: Takes place in NY before the series begins. On a walk to clear his head, Edward sees a man stalking a girl. He goes to help, but what he finds is only the beggining of a series of shocks that make up the life of Gaia Moore. Better than it sounds. GxE/GxEd
1. A Walk and a Fight

**Fearless Twilight **

**_Intro _**

**Sorry guys. I couldn't think of a good title. Please help me think of one. ****This is a story that I wrote that combines the 2 series Twilight and Fearless. Some parts are from Edward's point of view and some are from Gaia's point of view. BTW in this story there is no Bella, or she doesn't exist. I'm not sure yet. The setting is in New York where Gaia lives. This story is mostly for Twilight fans, so I didn't include explanations about each character. Many people haven't read Fearless though, so I included info about her into the story.**

**(EPOV)**

Edward was enjoying a late night walk around New York. The Cullens had just moved here, so he decided to get a layout of the town. He was just strolling along, listening to the thoughts of random people on the street. Suddenly he heard the thought of someone stalking a young girl. He was immediately reminded of the short time when he'd left his life with Carlisle and Esme, along with their special diet. He shook his head to get rid of the memory, and started toward the sound of the man's thought.

As he turned the corner, he saw a man attacking a young girl. The girl was fighting off the man, but Edward knew that by the size of the man, she wouldn't have a chance. He ran toward them and prepared to defend her. He saw the girl give a well-placed kick that knocked the guy down. He came up behind her to tell her to run, when she turned on him. _Shoot. Another one. _He heard her think. Edward was about to tell her that he was here to help when she knocked his legs out from under him. He caught himself before he fell, but now he was ready for her.

As he expertly dodged her blows, he realized that he had seriously underestimated her before. She was obviously extremely skilled in quite a few forms of martial arts. Her thoughts became more frustrated as they fought. He heard her thinking about how she didn't have much time left to fight. As he listened, he realized that her thoughts were perfectly clear instead of clouded and confused. Edward couldn't understand how this girl could be completely devoid of fear under the circumstances. She was getting weaker, so he decided to just end the fight. Much to her surprise, he dodged one last blow then ran away (at human speed of course.) As he was running, he turned just in time to see her collapse.

As soon as she hit the ground, he turned and ran back to her. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that he couldn't just leave her here on the street. Edward scooped her up in his arms and decided to take her to Carlisle.

When Edward got home, he found a place on the table, that they never used, already set up. In the dining room was his family.

"What an interesting guest you have, Edward" said Carlisle. "Thanks for the heads up," he said to Alice. She just nodded.

Edward set the girl down on the table as he explained what happened.

"Be careful when she wakes up. Don't let her catch you off guard" he said. "Trust me," he added with a laugh.

The Cullens waited for the girl to wake up. As Edward watched her he noticed a few details about her that he hadn't noticed before. She had long blond hair, and was very tall. Even as she lay passed out, he could see that she was very tense. She had long muscular arms and legs, and her figure had a Rosalie quality to it. After a few more moments, the girl began to become conscious again.

She acted as if she were still asleep, while she thought of different ways to escape. _This girl has had some serious combat and survival training. _Edward thought to himself. Unfortunately for the girl, Edward was one step ahead of her. A second before she started to move, he nodded at Emmett and they both went to restrain her. She struggled, but she couldn't get free. _I have to be careful not to waste my energy again_ she thought. She looked extremely frustrated, but Edward saw no trace of fear in her features or her thoughts.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" she asked calmly, but with a frustrated edge in her voice.

"I saw you fighting with a guy on my walk, so I tried to help. I wasn't fast enough though, so by the time I got there, you were already passed out. I knew that I couldn't leave you there, so I called a taxi, and brought you to my house." Edward explained to her. He'd purposefully left out a few parts, hoping that she wouldn't remember, but she wasn't fooled. As he read her mind, he heard her remember the fight perfectly clear. She didn't voice her thoughts out loud though.


	2. First Impressions

(GPOV)

Gaia stared suspiciously at the boy who had apparently brought her here. She wasn't sure why he hadn't told the whole story. She directed herself away from this train of thought, and tried to think of ways to escape. She was thinking about how she could pretend to pass out again, and then find a way through, when the boy stared disapprovingly at her. She just glared at him. _I'll take him out first_ she thought. Suddenly his expression changed and he looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"To answer your earlier question about who are we," Gaia turned back to the tall blond man addressing her, "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and my adopted children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward whom you've already met." he pointed to each one as he introduced them. "And who are you, might I ask?"

She wasn't sure if she could trust these people, so she just gave her first name.

"I'm Gaia"

"Welcome to our home, Gaia" said Esme. "It's unfortunate that we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

"Um... Carlisle...?" Gaia began.

"Yes, Gaia?"

"Could you have your sons let me go now?"

"Of course." he said as he motioned to the two boys to release her.

As soon as she was free, she debated whether to run or not. While she was debating with herself, Edward gave her a look that said _I dare you. _

"Now Gaia, I don't want to seem rude, but do remember what happened?" Carlisle asked.


	3. An Unbelievable Story

(EPOV)

Gaia explained what happened with a little more detail, but with the same ending as Edward's story. What surprised him even more was the story that was going on in her mind.

_I was on my usual walk through the town. It was a slow night, and I began to wonder if I'd kicked the ass of every skinhead in town. That's when I saw him following me. This was what I had been waiting for. I knew that I had to be patient, but I could still give him some encouragement. I began to walk more nervously, and I looked at the numbers on the houses and the street names as if I was unsure of where I was._

_I felt a familiar rush of adrenaline as I heard the guy call out, 'Hey Baby, need help getting somewhere?' _

_'No, I got it.' I called out, making my voice shake._

_'Don't worry. I'll help you' he said._

_I smiled to myself as I turned to face him._

_He was a big guy about 20 years old. She saw that he had a knife, but that didn't worry her. The thought of it almost made her happy. As she took a fighting stance, she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that she always got before a fight. This was why she was out here. The reason why she enjoyed her training and her 'secret weapon'. While most girls her age went shopping and took up craft-related hobbies, she walked around Central Park at night, hoping someone would try to rob her. She almost laughed at the irony of that thought as the guy lunged for her._

_He was making it way too easy for her. She grabbed his arm, that he had raised to stab her, and used his momentum to flip him over. He hit the ground with a thud, but he wasn't down yet. He glanced at his hand, but discovered that it was empty. Quickly he searched for his knife. It lay on the ground about 15 feet away from him. He lunged for it, but Gaia was faster. She swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall in a crumpled heap. He quickly jumped to his feet, and started throwing random punches at her. She ducked and managed to miss most of the blows while still getting in a few of her own. She was about to finish him off when she spotted a second guy running up to them._

_'Shoot! Another one,' she thought as she delivered the final blow. Using her momentum from her previous blows, she spun around and caught the second guy behind the knees. He started to fall, but caught himself. Instantly he was protecting himself from the rush of punches and kicks that she was throwing at him. She was surprised by the amount of skill that this mysterious new attacker possessed. What was even stranger was that he was only using defensive moves against her. _

_As they continued, Gaia started to see spots across her vision. She knew that she had to end this fight soon, but she wasn't sure how. Suddenly the second guy took a shot at her. She dodged it, but it sent her reeling back. Seeing his chance, the guy turned and took off running. Gaia just stared after him as she allowed the black spots to creep back into her vision. The last thing she saw was the guy coming back toward her, before her eyes closed. As he bent toward her she tried to will herself to stay conscious, but she was slowly drifting off into the darkness. She felt a pair cold arms lift her as she finally passed out._

Love u all :-) Please R&R!!!


	4. Painful Questions

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. What would help me is if you guys would comment with ideas. I hate writers block :( BTW I made a lot of changes to the previous chapter, so don't forget to check it out.**

**Also, would you guys prefer if I took longer to write long pages, or if I just wrote little additions more often? I have been typing, it just takes me a while to get a long page done and posted.**

(GPOV)

I explained what had happened to me, but at the last moment I decided to end it like Edward's story. I figured that Edward must have had a good reason for lying about the fight. Maybe he was just afraid to admit that he'd run away from a girl. Whatever the reason, I knew that I was going to try to figure it out. (**AN notice how people keep lying for him?)**

"Well, Gaia, you seem to be fine, so I guess you can leave whenever you want." Carlisle said as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I just leave now if you don't mind."

"At least let Edward drive you back to your house."

"No, I got it. Thanks."

"Really, I insist."

So thats how I ended up sitting next to Edward in his silver Volvo. Edward seemed fairly amused, and didn't seem to notice my glowering gaze out the windshield.

"So, why were you really out tonight?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Thank you for saving me tonight." I said with slight emphasis on the word saving. He noticed.

"You don't think that you were in danger back there?"

"Not really," I said truthfully.

"And why is that?" he seemed honestly curious, but I wasn't sure how much information I should give to this nosy boy. Suddenly Edward started laughing. I glared at him, but it didn't seem like he was going to explain his strange actions.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, trying to convince me with his eyes.

"No." I simply stated. He looked hurt, but that could always be him acting. "I've had way too many people break my trust."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"No."

"So where'd you learn to fight like that?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, you know. I took a few self defense classes. How bout you?"

I decided to answer truthfully.

"My dad taught me." As soon as I said the words, all of the pain and anger I'd been repressing broke through.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked as my face contorted with pain.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Just a few bad memories" I pulled myself back together and tried to focus on the countryside that flew past my window. I began to wonder why Edward had been so far away from home. Finally I decided to voice my question out loud.

"What were you doing so far away from your home?"

"I decided to take a walk through the city." he stated firmly.

"15 miles away?"

"You never answered my question from before." he said, changing the subject.

"You'd better get me home soon."

"So I guess we've come to an agreement? No more questions?" my mouth twitched slightly, threatening to turn into a smile. Edward chuckled, apparently happy that he had almost made me smile.

"I do have one last, innocent, little question. Where do you go to school?"

**Ok guys, so you know what to do. (Helpful Hint: Review) Also remeber that ideas for what you think should happen next are always welcome. If anyone knows the name of Gaia's high school please send it to me. Thanx. **


	5. Painful Questions: EPOV

**A.N. I am so sorry that it takes so long for me to update. I'm not doing it because people don't review, although that would help, but because I can't think of anything. I hope that in the future I'll update faster.**

**Hope you guys like it. :)**

(EPOV)

I stared in awe as I listened to the real story in her mind. I couldn't believe that she had purposefully tried to get someone to attack her. As I thought about this questions flew through my head.

What was her secret weapon? Who taught her to fight like that? Why wasn't she afraid? Carlisle's voice broke through my wondering.

"Well, Gaia, you seem to be fine, so I guess you can leave whenever you want."

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'll just leave now if you don't mind." she said.

"At least let Edward drive you back to your house."

"No, I got it. Thanks."

"Really, I insist."

I knew that this was my chance to finally get some answers from her. She finally accepted the offer, and I thought about how I would approach the subject. Gaia stared angrily out the windshield, and I could hear her frustrated thoughts about how she should have known by now, after everything that had happened, that she should have just walked home. My curiosity was near it's boiling point, but I kept my face in a calm, slightly amused mask.

"So, why were you really out tonight?" I asked, deciding to just go with the direct approach.

"Thank you for saving me tonight." she said with slight emphasis on the word saving. She was obviously trying to change the subject.

"You don't think that you were in danger back there?" I knew that she didn't, but I wanted her to think about it, so I could figure out why. I tried reading her thoughts, but I was met by a wall as if she was blocking her thoughts from me. _What in the world? Why can't I read her thoughts? I could a minute ago._

"Not really," she said answering my earlier question. Her words rang true, and was once again filled with curiosity. My previous problem forgotten.

"And why is that?" _He's truly curious, but why should I tell this nosy boy anything? It'll only lead to more pain. _I laughed at her thoughts of me. Relieved that I could once again read her thoughts, but I was worried about that last comment. What did she mean by _more _pain. She glared at me, but I wasn't going to explain me sudden burst of laughter.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, trying to make my eyes sparkle.

"No." she simply stated. I pretended to look hurt, but I was actually confused that she had not been at all affected by my trick. "I've had way too many people break my trust."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" Maybe I would finally get an answer to one of my questions.

"No." Shoot.

"So where'd you learn to fight like that?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, you know. I took a few self defense classes." I lied. "How bout you?" I Desperately[ hoped that she would answer truthfully.

"My dad taught me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she sucked in a deep breath and doubled over in pain. I hadn't expected a simple question to cause this, and I felt horrible for causing her pain then not being able to help. Her thoughts were all jumbled, and I could only see flashes of thoughts and memories. It hurt my head and heart to watch this, so I tried to block out the thoughts and help her any way that I could.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked trying to distract her, and keep her mind off the pain she was obviously feeling.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Just a few bad memories" As she spook, I could see the memories more clearly. A happy family of three, all smiling and looking lovingly at each other. A man and a smaller version of Gaia standing in a yard, practicing different fighting moves. Gaia and the man playing a game of chess. The game being interrupted by a gunshot, and the man diving at Gaia to protect her. Gaia staring down at a woman bleeding on the floor. Gaia standing in a hospital all alone.

The last memory was the most painful and the most vivid. It's a good thing that I couldn't cry because I would have been otherwise. I couldn't make sense of the thoughts, but I knew that I was going to find out what happened to cause such a beautiful girl pain. _Wow! Did I just call Gaia beautiful? I'll admit that she is intriguing, and I guess she must look like a goddess to any normal human boy. But I could never like her that. Maybe we could work something out... No! I will not take any interest in this human girl. I'll just avoid her, and she completely fade from my memory._

"What were you doing so far away from your home?" Her question caught me off guard after my silent debate.

"I decided to take a walk through the city." I told her firmly.

"15 miles away?"

"You never answered my question from before, about why you were there." I said, changing the subject quickly.

"You'd better get me home soon."

"So, I guess we've come to an agreement? No more questions?" I teased. A pleased feeling went through me as I saw her mouth twitch in amusement. I chuckled, glad that I had almost broken through her hard shell.

"I do have one last, innocent, little question." I started. I just had to know. "Where do you go to school?"

OK there's chapter 5 I think. I'm going to start working on #6 as soon as possible.

**Once again hope you guys like this chapter, which by the way I dedicated to my only fans on this site,**

**magicvamp & wishingstar14742. You guys are awesome :-)**


	6. The Crappy Chapter

**Also you people better comment because I wrote this during study hall so I now have to finish the homework I could have done then.**

(GPOV) (after school ?)

"Why?"

"My family and I just enrolled in high school."

"How old are you?"

"I thought we agreed not to ask any more questions."

"You broke the deal first." He sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm almost 17. What about you?" he phrased his question differently this time, probably hoping to avoid a repeat of last time.

"16 1/2." For some reason I felt comfortable talking to Edward. I looked out the window and noticed that we were in my neighborhood. The feelings of ease were immediately replaced with suspicion. When Edward noticed my glare, he looked confused.

"What?"

"How did you know where I lived?"

"You mentioned it in your story."

"No, I didn't."

"Which one is your house?" Edward asked.

"The brown one." he opened my door for me, and walked me to the front door.

"Thanks for driving me home."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

"See you Monday."

"In your dreams." I said sarcastically. Edward laughed as he walked back to his car, and drove away quickly.

I went into the house and straight up to my room. I'd had enough excitement for one night, and George and Ella were already asleep, so I flopped down on my bed and let myself reflect on what had happened. Although I didn't want to admit it to myself, Edward had had an effect on me. When was the last time I had actually joked with someone other than. My friends from the park. _No Gaia. You can't bring him into your world._ I scolded myself. The people I cared about always got hurt in my world.

**Hurray for the crappy chapter. As I said before this is just a filler, and I already have the next chapter written.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	7. The Vision:Newborns in New York

(EPOV)

As I drove home, I couldn't get Gaia out of my head. She was such a mystery to me. I thought about the drive to her house, and I was once again assaulted by a wall of questions.

Why had the mention of her father brought on so much pain?

Where had she learned her fighting and stealth skills?

Why was I so interested in her?

What was she hiding?

* * *

When i got home, after a quick hunting trip, I saw Alice sitting on the couch in a trance. As i looked into her mind i was horrified by what I saw. 

**The End (jk jk)**

**_Vision_**

_Gaia climbing out her window, a breeze tousling her hair. A young vampire hunting when he catches her scent. His eyes burning black with thirst as he follows the trail. Gaia noticing the vampire stalking her and luring him into her 'trap'. Gaia turning to deliver a kick straight to the chest when he grabs her leg, and uses her momentum to spin her toward him. He grabs the tops of her arms and pulls her close to him. Gaia tries to escape, but the vampire just laughs and bends his head toward her neck. She leans her head away in preparation to hit him in the head. Just as she is about to snap her head back, he takes one last breath, breathing in her scent, and sinks his teeth into her neck. Gaia screams in agony until he finally kills her._

Alice and I just stared at each other in horror.

"Ed-," she began. It was unnecessary for I was already out the door, running at full speed. As the landscape flashed by, I noticed that it was already twilight. **(my little play on words ;-) )** I didn't have much time. As I ran, there was only one thought that kept repeating over and over again.

_Not Her. _**(Da da dun. I did it again. Not my fault i like how Stephanie puts)**

**I was going to end it here, but I'm trying to make my chapters longer.**

(GPOV)

George fell asleep early tonight, and Ella was off being a "photographer", so I decided to get something to eat. I climbed out my window, so as not to wake George. On my way down, a strong wind blew, swirling my hair around my face. I shivered and continued my decent down the side of the building. I walked to Washington Park and decided to buy a box of donuts. as I wandered through the park, I noticed a shadow in the corner of my eye. Someone was following me.

I quickly finished my donuts, and headed away from the park. _At least I didn't have to wait long._ I thought to my self. I couldn't hear the man's footsteps, which was unusual, but i knew that he was following me. As I left the more populated areas i could tell that he was gaining on me. I was about to turn and face him when he suddenly appeared right in front of me. My eyes locked with his startling black ones and I sent a kick straight to his chest. right before it made contact, my foot was stopped by some invisible force. It was his hands. I narrowed my eyes, realizing my mistake in underestimating him. Suddenly he jerked my leg, spinning me toward him. I felt his ice cold hands grip the top of my arms, and I used all of my strength to try to escape. Man he was strong. The man just laughed at my fruitless attempts and inclined his head toward my neck. _Was he going to bite me?_ I thought as I leaned my head away to smash his head in. _Out of all the freaks in New York..._ I heard him take in a deep breath when I was flying through the air.

My body hit the concrete hard, but thanks to my abilities, I was able to jump back to my feet. I held up my fists to defend my self, but i couldn't see the guy. Then I heard vicious growling from behind me. I turned to see Edward Cullen pinning the guy to the ground. The sound was coming from him. I watched as the guy kicked Edward in the stomach, sending him flying 20 ft away.

"Edward!" I screamed. I felt the sudden urge to make sure this guy never saw the light of day again. Edward was on the the ground for only a second before he was attacking the guy again. They were moving at blindingly fast speeds, and I was starting to get dizzy. Too late I realized that I was about to black out.

"Gaia?" I looked up at the sound of my name, and saw Edward walking towards me slowly. I noticed a small pillar of smoke behind him as I started to sway.

"Gaia?!" he called again, panic clear in voice. "What's happening to you?"

"I'll be OK." I tried to tell him. "I just need to lie down." my view of the world tilted as I collapsed, but before I could hit the ground, Edward scooped me up in his arms. I worked to stay conscious as I once again felt like I was flying. _Oh well I'm going under any way._ I thought as my mind finally slipped from my grasp. I heard Edward's musical laugh as the darkness surrounded me.

**Be proud of me. I got out 2 chapters in 2 days and I'm working on the next one. My problem before was that I had no idea where this story is going, but I now know where it's headed. **

**Comments are my one joy in life so please make me happy.**

**BTW I dedicate this chapter to my dedicated fans on this site _magicvamp _and_ wishingstar14742._**


	8. Angry Explanations

**I know I'm making Gaia seem weak, but she uses a lot more energy fighting a vampire than a normal person.**

(EPOV)

I finished with the newborn, and turned around slowly. I saw Gaia staring at the ground. I called her name softly, and she raised her head to look at me. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were unfocused, and she was starting to sway back and forth. I started to panic.

"Gaia?! What's happening to you?"

"I'll be OK. I just need to lie down." I heard her whisper in a voice even I could barely hear. I saw her body giving out, so I scooped her up before she could hit the ground. In her head, I could hear how hard she was working to stay conscious. _Oh well. I'm going under anyway. _I heard her think as she finally gave up. I laughed at her odd thoughts. That's when I saw her smile for the first time. It was absolutely breathtaking. She went limp in my arms, but I couldn't stop staring at her the entire way back.

When I got back to the house, I could hear what my family thought of my reaction to Gaia.

_Oh my gosh! I can't wait! I'll of course need to take her shopping first. _Alice

_Finally you got yourself a girl. _Emmett

_I'm happy for you Edward. _Jasper

_Why does he care so much about that human girl? I bet she's stuck up and rude. _Rosalie

I looked up from Gaia's unconscious face and saw my family staring at me with amused expressions. Esme looked completely ecstatic at the fact that I once again had Gaia in my arms. Carlisle had a mixture of happiness, amusement, and worry in his eyes. _Oh dear. I hope you not going to come home carrying unconscious human girls every night. _Carlisle teased as he looked at Gaia. _Lay her on the couch._

"What happened?" he asked, checking if she had a concussion.

"I had saved her from the newborn when she just passed out."

"Had she been fighting with him before you showed up?"

"From the sound of his thoughts, extremely so."

"She's about to wake up." Alice suddenly said.

Everyone turned as Gaia started to wake up. She didn't move, giving her body time to re-boot itself. Then she opened her eyes and slowly glanced at her surroundings.

"Welcome back." Carlisle said with a chuckle. Gaia just groaned and closed her eyes again. "Now time for your doctors appointment. Do you pass out often, Gaia?" she didn't answer him at first, but then slowly nodded.

"Is it always after physically exhausting activities?" another nod.

"Do you have any special medical circumstances?" this time she shook her head a little too quickly. A sure sign that she was lying. Finally she spoke.

"I need to get back, so could you please drop me off at Washington Park."

"I'm afraid we can't until we figure out what happened." Carlisle calmly explained. I saw Gaia's eyes narrow and I searched her thoughts for any hint that she was going to attack. Her mind was blank.

"Fine I'll walk." she said and started for the door. I stepped in front of her and crossed my arms. _Edward watch out! _I barley heard Alice's warning when I saw Gaia raise a fist to punch me. I ducked and reached for her wrists, but Alice was already restraining her from behind. She struggled against Alice's grip, and I saw her eyes widen at Gaia's strength. It was obvious that she was no ordinary human.

"Stop!" Rosalie suddenly shouted. Gaia just glared at her and struggled harder."All we have done is try to help you, and this is how you thank us?"

"I'm sure you were trying to help me." Gaia sneered.

"Gaia stop struggling before you pass out again." Carlisle said calmly. His words seemed to reach her because she stopped struggling. The glare didn't leave her face though.

"Answer me this though." We all looked at her cautiously, pretty sure of what she wanted to know. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know your hiding something."

"So are you." my response caught her off guard and I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. Alice sensed her discomfort and led her to the couch. My family left as I sat down beside her, watching her stare at her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Thank you for saving me again." she quietly murmured. I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to your family. I've been betrayed to many times to trust people easily."

"You can trust me."

"That's what they all say." she said giving me a small smile.

"I'll earn your trust somehow." I told her. At that I saw pain shoot through her features. "What?" I asked, worried again.

"We can't be friends." then so low, no human would have been able to hear it, I heard her say. "I can't do that to you."

**Some of you (my sister) thought that they were just going to fall for each other. Not my story. Besides, when is Gaia's life ever that easy.**

**Okay, so I want to know if you guys think he should tell her about being a vampire in the next chapter. Also what should happen on their first school day?**

**Comments make my world go round.**


	9. First Day Introductions

**Sorry bout the short chapter. Luckily I had some inspiration about where I'm headed with this story. I try to update again soon.**

(BPOV)

As I walked into the school, I saw the face that both made me happy, but mostly annoyed the hell out of me. **(Let's have a round of applause for the one, the only…)**

"Hey Ed." **(Not to be confused with Edward)**

"Hey Gaia."

I continued on to my locker, and as always Ed followed.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked as I got out my stuff for homeroom.

"Interesting." I replied suggestively.

"Interesting good or bad?" Ed already knew the kind of trouble I got into, and put it upon him self to try to help out any way he can.

"Both."

"Fine, don't tell me. Anyway, did you hear that we have five new students? I think their last name is-"

"Cullen." I said, cutting him off.

"Ya. How did you… Oh, your interesting weekend." He said as realization came over him. "Is that good or bad?"

"I haven't decided yet." I said as I thought once more about my confusing weekend. "I'll tell you when I decide."

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop."

"Your welcome." I replied sarcastically. Oh how I had missed witty banter with Ed.

(ED POV)

My whole day seemed to brighten as soon as I saw her walking down the hall. I rolled toward her, and we said our usual morning greetings. I was curious about what she had done over the weekend, but decided not to push it, and ruin her unusually good mood.

"Fine, don't tell me. Anyway, did you hear that we have five new students? I think their last name is-" I started telling her.

"Cullen." she said, cutting me off. I was worried that she already knew who they were. Gaia wasn't one to be on top of the gossip mill.

"Ya. How did you… Oh, your interesting weekend." I realized. "Is that good or bad?" _Maybe I should rethink my opinion of them._

"I haven't decided yet." Wow. I had never known Gaia to be undecided about what she thought about a person. Most people like the Cullens she hated on sight. "I'll tell you when I decide."

"Thank you for keeping me in the loop."

"Your welcome." she replied sarcastically. As the bell rang, we parted and went to our first periods.

I noticed that I had two of the new students in my class. They were sitting in the back of the room, ignoring all of the stares. The girl was extremely small, and had black spiky hair. The boy sitting next to her was relatively tall, and had chin length blond hair. They both had pale skin, gold eyes, and model looks. _They're probably snobbier than Heather. _

I was leaving the classroom when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned, and was met by the bright and very happy looking face of one of the Cullens.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale." she said introducing her and the guy next to her.

"I'm Ed Fargo." I said grumpily. I had already been through the whole pity the kid in the wheelchair routine, and it was getting old. She looked confused for a moment, so Jasper leaned over and whispered something in her ear. An angry look came over her face.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it," she said angrily.

"Then why did you ignore everyone else, and only talk to me?"

"I noticed you talking to Gaia earlier, and I thought you seemed nice," she said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I was so rude." I sighed.

"It's OK."

"So how do you know Gaia?"

"We met over the weekend," she said, her happy mood back.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

"See ya," she called after me with a wave. Man that girl was perky.

**This chapter was just another filler chapter. It was also my way of introducing Ed. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please :-).**


	10. Grease, Hotdogs, and Secrets

(EPOV)

It was thankfully the last class of the day. I watched in amusement as Gaia sat on the edge of her seat, tapping her foot impatiently. _Why can't the stupid bell just hurry up and ring already_? I heard her think. Much to her relief, the bell chose that moment to ring. She gathered her stuff quickly, and went to the door. I scooped up my stuff, and caught up with her. As she was walking I saw a boy catch up with her.

"Hey Gaia," I called. She turned around at the sound of her name, a scowl on her face.

"Ya?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat." I wanted to get to know her, and if that meant that I had to shove some food down my throat then so be it.

"Ed and I were actually about to go to Gray's Papaya"

"Mind if I join you," Gaia considered the question then looked at the boy next to her. He shrugged.

"Sure. Just follow us." I followed Gaia and her friend Ed to Gray's Papaya. It was a small restaurant with absolutely no atmosphere.

"Ok, we'll have two hotdogs with the works. What would you like Edward?" she asked turning to me.

"The same."

"OK, make that three hotdogs with the works," the guy she was talking to wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to the cook. _Man, this is not going to be fun. _I thought to myself.

(EdPOV)

I sat there watching Gaia as she finished her hotdog. I had already finished mine, and Edward had only eaten half of his. I had been hoping to get Gaia alone, so I could ask her about her weekend, but I guess its good if she wants to make a few new friends. _I just hope she doesn't fall for him like every other girl in this school._ I thought to myself. _He seems like a decent guy. Maybe he even likes skateboarding. I'm perfectly fine with him as long as he doesn't try to take Gaia. She's had enough trouble in her life already. _

I looked away from Gaia, and noticed Edward staring at her intensely.

"So, Edward," I said taking his focus away from Gaia. "Where did your family move from?"

"Forks, Washington. My father got a better job here, so we decided to come to New York."

"Hm. So what's your favorite part of New York so far?"

"Probably the residents. I already met a few interesting people." he said, shooting Gaia an amused glance. Finally finished with her hotdog she glared at Edward then asked a question of her own.

"So how did you know how to find me yesterday?" she asked, keeping eye contact with him. He glanced at her then glanced at me. _What was he going to say that I couldn't hear?_ I thought angrily. "Well?" she asked again. He sighed then began to speak.

"I was walking through Washington Park when I saw you. I was about to call out, when I noticed someone following you. You went around the corner, and when I caught up to you, I saw that freak attacking you. I'm just glad I got there before he could..." he stopped abruptly.

"What?" I demanded. "What are you two keeping from me?"

(Back to EPOV)

"He was about to bite me, Ed." Gaia said with a sigh. "He had me stuck, and he was about to bite me when Edward showed up." She looked down at the table with a frustrated look on her face. "I don't know why I couldn't handle him. It was only one guy," she mumbled to herself.

"Why are you frustrated that you couldn't fend off a guy almost twice your size? How did you think you were going to get away?" I asked. Gaia and Ed shared a loaded look. "OK. What am I missing?" I tried to read Gaia's mind, but it was blocked. Ed was wondering if Gaia was going to tell me, how much she was going to say, and what that said about her feelings towards me. Man this was frustrating.

"Please Gaia," I pleaded with her. "Remember, I said you could trust me." She looked into my eyes, searching for any hint of deception. Finally she sighed and looked down at the table again. I could hear her debating in her mind about what to tell me.

"Fine." she said. "Let's go to a more private place. You too Ed. I'm finally going to answer some of your questions."

**Yay I got out two chapters in one day. I hope you guys enjoy this. Is Edward finally going to learn Gaia's secret? What did she not tell Ed before? My birthday is next Friday. My presents from you guys are reviews. Yay reviews. (Yes I realize that I'm acting a little hyper)**


	11. Shattered Glass and Shattered Dreams

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. As my apology, I decided to write this chapter which is more than 3 times longer than my usual chapters. I'm sorry to those of you who have read Fearless because I have decided to through order out the window, and rearange events to fit my story. This chapter is dedicated to ****Shelly Olsen**** as a thanks for her wonderful advice. Hope you enoy this chapter.  
**

(GPOV)

_I can't believe that I'm about to blow my secret. What if they get hurt because of me? _I thought to myself. I was about to say to just forget everything I had said when I looked at Edward. His eyes were so kind and trusting. He looked like he was silently pleading with me to let him help me.

I looked at Ed and saw an expression of worry and excitement. I laughed internally, knowing that Ed was mad that I chose now to tell the whole truth, but he was also burning with curiosity. I sighed, bringing my self down from my good mood and back to the present.

"Is there somewhere we can go that's a little more private?" I asked them.

"My house could work." Edward suggested.

"What about your family." There was no way I was going to allow all of them to know. I was still unsure about telling these two.

"They're all out running errands."

"Even Alice?"

"She's shopping." He said rolling his eyes.

"How will we get there?"

"We can take my car. I was planning to go back for it anyway." I nodded my head then turned toward Ed.

"Ed, you fine with going to his house?"

"Yeah it's fine," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go get it," Edward said, after getting up and paying the tab, ignoring Ed's and my protest. Ed and I just sat back in our seats waiting for him to return.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" Ed asked me after a few moments. His question, though slightly annoying, made me think. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I could trust him. I nodded my head.

"He's saved my life twice already, Ed. I think I at least owe him an explanation as to why."

"I saved you too," he mumbled sounding like a pouting child. I laughed and grabbed his hand. It was really me that had saved him that night, but why be a killjoy and ruin it for him.

"I know, Ed, and I'll always be grateful. You know you'll always be my knight in shining armor." I said placing my hand over my heart. We both laughed, and went back to silence. I saw Edward's car turning the corner a block away.

"I owe him some kind of answer, Ed." I said with a sigh. "I owe you both one."

"Are we ready to leave?" I heard Edward say as he walked toward our table. I nodded my head and followed him out the door.

(EPOV)

I got my car from school and stopped right before I got to the corner. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it that I was curious. I listened to their conversations through their minds.

"Are you sure you can trust this guy?" I heard him ask her. I tried to listen to Gaia's thoughts, but they were too hazy. I was pretty sure that I could only hear her thoughts when they were floating freely through her head. Whenever she was really focused on something, they seemed to disappear from my 'radar'. Finally she nodded her head.

"He's saved my life twice already, Ed. I think I at least own him an explanation as to why." I was happy that she felt that way, but I was also mad that I had to save her in the first place. I didn't regret it, but it made no sense to me why someone would try to hurt someone like her. Sure she could take care of herself just fine, but a normal person wouldn't know that. Hopefully our ever-approaching discussion would clear up some of these troubling questions I had.

"I saved you too," he mumbled. I chuckled at his indignant thoughts, but stopped short with the memory he had of a guy attacking Gaia **(almost typed Bella.) **He had tried to stop him despite his disability, but she hadn't needed it. I tuned back into the conversation just in time to see her grab his hand. I felt an odd twitch in my chest, but dismissed it as a reaction to the thoughts the gesture it had inspired in Ed. Lucky for me, he banished these thoughts from his mind almost immediately with a stern yet humorous, to me, _Bad Ed._

"I know, Ed, and I'll always be grateful. My knight in shining armor." She said, letting him have his moment. They laughed, and went back to comfortable silence that seemed to be common with them. I decided that it was time for me to make my appearance known. I was surprised when the sight of my car turning the corner registered in Gaia's mind almost right away. She hardly even turned her head. This just made me all the more anxious to hear her story.

"I owe him some kind of answer, Ed." I heard her say again as I pulled up. "I owe you both one."

"Are we ready to leave?" I said as I reached the table. Gaia nodded and they both followed me out. We arrived at my house 10 minutes later. Gaia got out of the car and glared at me.

"What was up with the driving?" she tried to sound stern, but I could see a glimpse of amusement in her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her.

"I always drive like that." She rolled her eyes and turned away. From behind me I could hear the angry thoughts of Ed. _I can't believe he's trying that with her. No matter. It won't matter after my surprise._ I was curious about this 'surprise', but decided to just wait to find out.

We decided that it would be easier for Ed if we went in through the garage. We came up to the door and the single step. I noticed that there was a bar drilled in between the sides of the doorframe.

"What's up with the bar?" Gaia asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, making up an excuse.

"Emmet likes to work out." I heard Ed's elated thoughts. _Perfect. Now I can finally show her._ I was confused, but intrigued as I watched Ed reach for the bar.

"Hey, Gaia." He called. She turned to him, confused.

"Ed, what the he-," she was cut off as she gasped in shocked. Ed had just used the bar to pull himself up, and he was now holding on to the bar, standing! She shrieked in a tone that could've beat Alice's. I briefly wondered how she would be at singing.

"When? How? Tell me!" I was thoroughly shocked by her strange behavior, but I saw her face fall slightly. Her thoughts along the lines of _I wish he had told me. _Ed noticed too and rushed to explain.

"I got a surgery. They said that there was a chance that it wouldn't do anything except possibly kill me, but it didn't. I started getting some feeling back in my legs, and I started some physical therapy. Now I can stand," I saw him wobbling slightly, and brought him his abandoned chair. "But only for short periods of time. I wanted to surprise you." He said, smiling, slightly out of breath. Gaia walked up slowly, having come down from her moment of delirious joy, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you, Ed." She said sincerely.

"Thanks, Gaia." He said hugging her back. He laughed, "Ok, enough mushiness. On to the secrets of the Mysterious Gaia." She hit him on the shoulder, laughing with him. He rubbed his shoulder, pretending it hurt.

"Ow. Be careful Miss-Super-Human, some of us aren't invincible."

"You're just being a wimp." She said laughing, but this time I could tell it was forced.

"Ok, shall we get down to business?" I said gesturing toward the couch. Gaia nodded solemnly and we all gathered in the room. She took a deep breath, and began her tale.

First she told us about her family, her dad's job in the CIA, and her mother. Because of his lifestyle and her 'special case', as she called it, her father trained her in countless martial arts, languages, and other skills. We asked her what the 'special case' was, but she said that she would get to that later. She said that her mother died in an accident, and that her father left her that night in the hospital. **(Wow, I just thought about how Tom and Edward are a lot alike. Their loved ones were put in danger, so they both left them to protect them. Weird huh.) **She was currently living with her dad's friend George and his 'bimbo' of a wife, Ella. **(Man is that weird or what?) **Many times she nearly cried, but she managed to hold out until the end. Her sobs filled the room, as both Ed and I comforted her. After nearly 20 minutes of crying, she collected herself.

"I'm sorry about that," she said wiping the remaining tears away.

"Don't be." I soothed her. "You've been through a lot, and it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled in. One can only imagined how scared you were that night." Suddenly she started laughing. The laughter grew, and soon she was in hysterics. I looked at Ed, but he was just staring at her in disbelief. Soon tears were coming out of hers eyes again, but this time they were from her laughter.

"Gaia," Ed said cautiously. "Are you ok?" That just made her laugh even harder. She got up and tried to run out of the room, but tripped in the hallway. I got up to see if she was ok, but all I could see was her legs as she rolled around laughing. Ed and I stared at her for a few minutes until she was finally able to calm down enough to make it back to the couch.

"Sorry," she said a small grim smile on her lips. "You see now why I don't usually let myself go like that." I worded my question carefully, so as to not set her off again.

"What was it exactly that I said that caused that outburst." She sighed, her smile back.

"Mostly it was me 'bottling up my emotions', as you put it." She giggled again quietly. "But what really set me off was the part about me being so scared. The truth is I have never been scared in my life."

"Come on, Gaia." Ed said. "Everybody gets scared sometimes."

"Not me. I can't"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Remember my special case?" Ed and I nodded. "When I was born they thought something was missing. At first my parents thought it was a birth defect because I was always doing the stupidest of stunts. Finally they took me to a doctor. Turns out, something was missing. Turns out, I was born without the gene for fear. I wasn't doing stupid things because I was stupid. I was doing them because I was fearless." I was about to respond when my cell phone went off. Gaia looked at it annoyed, and I sighed.

"Sorry, but I told her not to call unless it was life or death." I hadn't even fully opened it when I heard Alice's screams over the phone.

"EDWARD! GET OUT OF THERE!" I stretched my mind as far as it would go, and I heard it. I heard the thoughts that made my blood run cold.

_One shot. That's all I need. Right in the middle of those pretty gray eyes._

(Ed'sPOV)

I was completely shocked by what Gaia had said, and apparently so was Edward. He opened his mouth as if to speak when his phone rang. He sighed.

"Sorry, but I told her not to call unless it was life or death." He said. His phone was barely open when a horrified yell came out of the speakers.

"EDWARD! GET OUT OF THERE!" He looked lost in thought for a moment, but it was replaced by a look of absolute horror. He leaped from the couch at both Gaia and I, knocking us to the ground. At the same time, the side of the house, made entirely of glass, shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Gaia," I heard Edward saying. "We need to get Ed out of here. He's bleeding" I was confused. I wasn't bleeding. I couldn't feel any pain at all. Then it hit me. Ever since my surgery, I had had a constant dull throb in my legs. If I couldn't tell that I was bleeding, something was seriously wrong. I felt Edward pick me up, but at the same time, I felt a horrible searing pain in my legs. _I liked it better when I couldn't' feel them. _I thought to myself.

"Gaia, come on." He yelled. Soon we were running to the car. He laid me in the back seat, and was in the front in almost the same second. He pulled out of the driveway, and peeled down the street at impossible speeds.

Suddenly something went through the back window, and through Edward's headrest.

"Ughhh!" I heard him yell, as his hand grabbed the side of his neck.

"Edward!" Gaia yelled.

"It's ok," he said tensely. "It just grazed me." He put both hands back on the steering wheel and hit the accelerator again. My eyes turned to Gaia. She turned around and started to get up from her seat. Edward threw out his arm to stop her.

"Gaia, we're going 135 mph. If I have to turn or something you'll be killed."

"Ed needs me." she said pushing past him determinedly, climbing into the back seat with me. "Ed," she said looking into my eyes. "Ed, where does it hurt?"

"My legs" I said. Surprisingly it came out sounding strangled.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I am going to have to take the glass out." I just nodded my head. I looked away as she moved toward my legs. I looked up, and saw Edward looking at us in the rear view mirror. His eyes were almost pitch black. I tried to say something, but I couldn't see to move my mouth any more.

"Gaia, he's blacking out." Edward said frantically. I felt something slap me. Hard.

"Stay with me, Ed." Gaia said. "Stay with me, or so help me, I will kick your ass." I felt every time she touched my legs. I felt as if they were on fire from all of the pain.

"We're here." I heard Edward say. Once again I was being lifted. This time though I was laid down on a soft bed, and I was rushed to the ER.

Back to (GPOV)

It was the last straw as I watched Ed being wheeled away to the emergency room. I fell into a chair. Edward followed me. He looked scared as he looked at me.

"Gaia. Are you ok?" I sent him a small reassuring smile. I knew that I would be out for a while with this one. I welcomed it with open arms. It would be my escape from this hellhole I call my life.

"I'll be back." I said, Terminator style. I smiled again, and left the waking world, enjoying the sound of his musical laugh.

**Oh no. Ed is in the hospital. I hope you enjoyed the length of this chapter, and I promise no to take so long to write the next one. Also I would like to say that I am looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone's interested, please just put it in your review or pm me.**


End file.
